Travel to Tarn
Characters: Alpha Trion, Dust Devil Location: Shattered Glass Universe Date: October 08, 2012 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Alpha Trion and Dust Devil Travel to Tarn to lay a trap for the Old One. As logged by Alpha Trion - Monday, October 08, 2012, 9:49 PM ----------------------------------------------- Temple of Knowledge - Shattered Glass Universe :This is the legendary Temple of Knowledge. However, it seems its mysteries have been ransacked centuries ago. Its databanks are burst open and decayed, and the corpses of the temple acolytes are desiccated and given over to rust. However, new bodies have taken their place - dead Autobots, killed recently by sword, litter the floor. It seems this has been used as a hideout for an Autobot fire team, who have all been slaughtered. Their bodies join those of the ancients in the quiet temple. Many of these recently-dead Autobots seem to have been recently salvaged for parts. ;Contents: *Dust Devil *Temple Portal - Shattered Glass Universe Alpha Trion has completed reprogramming the Autobot ID badges and send them on to the femmes. Now he's ready to head out. Dust Devil has checked his gear and energized himself as well as possible. He does frown at the leaks he notes and reminds himself that if he can survive this then they can get all nice and repaired back home. He sighs wistfully. "Almost home..." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "I do hope so, soon." Dust Devil straps his sword on and grabs the staff that helps keep the weight off his one leg. "Shall we do this then?" Alpha Trion checks his own meager gear, and his various high-tech weaponry Dust Devil sighs. "This is not going to be fun. If anyone asks, I laughed in the old ones face before he killed me." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Noted." Dust Devil grins faintly and looks at Alpha. "No matter what happens, please get out of this alive." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "With you as my bodyguard, what could possibly go wrong?" He smiles tiredly. "Are you ready to move out?" Without waiting for an answer, Alpha Trion heads for the mouth of the temple. Dust Devil follows obediantly. "If you ask Red Alert or Sky Lynx.... they could probably give you a book on what can go wrong -- especially when I'm involved." Alpha Trion chuckles. "I'd expect less of a book and more of an extended lecture..." Dust Devil says, "Nah, I was busy the last few years before you returned..." Alpha Trion looks back at Dust Devil with a smile, and heads out of the temple. Manganese Mountains - Shattered Universe :Silvery metallic spires of raw manganese thrust from the planet's surface. Lower areas have recently been strip-mined for materials, and several of the mountaintops have been blasted off entirely. It is said that the Temple of Knowledge is hidden within the unseen valleys, but no one has heard tales of anyone finding it for millions of years. ;Contents: *Pirate Ship *Sky Lynx's Nest *Temple of Knowledge - Shattered Glass Universe Dust Devil follows Alpha Trion leads Dust Devil carefully down the slope. "We head south and west, towards Tarn." Dust Devil nods, "yes sir." Alpha Trion nods, and continues down the mountain, chosing his steps carefully, deploying his own walking stick along the way. He leads Dust Devil to the ragged hills at the bottom of the Manganese Mountains. Dust Devil err follows quietly, listening for any danger. Alpha Trion leads Dusty out of the mountains, and across the plains towards Tarn. Tarn - Shattered Universe :Tarn was one of Cybertron's many city-states before the advent of the Great War and was ruled benevolently by warrior-philosopher Shockwave. :Tarn was a center of great learning and scientific advancement until Optimus Prime began his planet-wide attack. Much of Tarn and its neighbor state Vos was destroyed by Autobot-launched photon missiles, and many peaceful neutrals fled to the Decepticon holdings in Polyhex. :One silver lining of Prime's attack is that the citizens of Tarns and Vos, for millennia strong cultural and intellectual rivals, have now banded together against the evil Autobots, and have achieved a unity unseen between them in eons. Alpha Trion leads Dust Devil at last into the photon-ravaged former city-state of Tarn. Most of the residents were killed or have fled, and the few that remain watch fearfully from hiding as the Autobots limp into the nearest town on the outer borderlands. Dust Devil looks around constantly, searching for likely places for traps. Both to place traps and traps set for them. The blasted landscape offers many opportunities for both. Alpha Trion says vaguely, "We'll settle in here, and prepare defenses for the Old One's arrival. I will leave you in charge of that... I must rest now from the long journey. I'll try to contact Chromia and see if she is in position. Once we are ready, I will contact the Old One, and then Primus help us all." Alpha Trion settles in to radio and rest. Category:2012 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP